The present invention relates to a multi-deck rack and relates more particularly to such a multi-deck rack having a plurality of boards mounted on two supporting posts in which the boards are firmly retained on the supporting posts upon heavy load or moved from place for adjusting level positions when an upward pressure is applied thereto respectively.
In a multi-deck rack of the type having a plurality of boards transversely mounted on two or more supporting posts, the supporting posts each has a row of holes for fastening the boards by lock pins or lock screws. By inserting the lock pins or lock screws in the holes on the supporting posts alternatively, the level positions of the boards can be changed. This structure of multi-deck rack is complicated to manufacture. The arrangement of the lock pins or lock screws may obstruct the total sense of beauty of the structure. Further, the boards can only be adjusted to the positions where the holes on the supporting posts are allocated.